The Newest Slytherin Princess
by AvaAlara
Summary: What happens when ginny Weasly finds a friend that looks almost exactly like her and they both get put in slytherin. my first ever story!just read and review plz cause im running out of ideas...pairings:AlaraDraco...for now...the pairings may change later


**This is my first ever HP fic so i welcome help and critisisme!Oh yea and Alara Avena Marie Mclonners is my character like i made her up so like if u wanna use her in one of your stories or someting than plz ask first cause i will report you if you dont ask first. I dont mean to be mean or anything but...yea... 3xoxo **

It was Ginevera (or Ginny) Weasleys first year going to hogwarts, and things werent going too well...The morning her, her family and Harry Potter(who had stayed for a portion of the vaction at the Burrow)were to leave for hogwarts everyone had a VERY hurried breakfast and then kept running back upstairs to do some last minute packing and checking and rechecking that they had everything they needed, before they draged their trunks downstairs and had them loaded into the back of the old Ford Angliea. Evantually they all had everything they need and were all sitting comfertably in the car. Fred, Goerge, Ginny,Ron and Harry in the back seat, and Percy and Molly in the front seat with Arthur who was driving.

They were right on time for the train when suddenly fred said"Shoot! i forgot my filbusterfireworks in the bedroom" and they went back to the burrow and fred got out to go get the fireworks from the bedroom. maenwhile Ginny was talking nervously to the others about witch houses she might end up in(and silently thought to herself if they sounded good or not)."...of course ill probably end up in Griffindor with you...well Hufflepuff might not be too bad.."Ginny said nervously.

"You wouldn't end up in Hufflepuff, youre too lively for them...but you might end up in ravenclaw...i mean you are pretty smart..."replied Goerge.

But then Ron piped up" as long as youre not in slytherin im happy for you"

Fred came back into the car and they started to drive off again.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny angrilly "just because you-know-who just happened to have been in Slytherin you automatlcly think its bad"

There was an aquwered (sp?) silence wich seemed to last an eternaty(even though it was actually only a couple of seconds), before Ginny gasped"I've forgotten my diary," and AGAIN they turned around to get ginnys book. They were really running late now. When they all got to the train station it was about 10:57. Hurriedly Molly, Percy, Fred, Goerge, Ginny and Arthur run through the barrier almost all at once, not noticing that Ron and Harry were not with them.

Ginny quickly told her parents goodbye and boarded the train with her brothers right before it Jerked a little and started to move, slowly at first, but then faster.

"Hey Ginny, you can come sit with us if you want" Fred offered.

" I think I'll go see if I can find any other firstyears to sit with...but thanks for the offer anyway.."

"Okay...we'll be up neer the front of the train with Lee Jordan if you need us..."

"ok...bye"said Ginny and walked in the opposite direction of the twins. She would look in the compartments every once in a while, but they were all full. Finally when she got to the end of the train,their were two compartments left. Ginny decided to look in the one on her right. She slowly opened the door and looked in...and was utterly freaked out...Inside the compartment there was a girl sitting alone and staring absent mindedly staring out the window, but at the sound of the door opening she looked up and jumped.the reason ginny was so freaked out was 'cause the girl sitting in the compartment looked almost exactly like her. The girl had long red hair and freckles and everything. They seemed about the same size too. the only difference was that the girl sitting in the compartment had blue eyes, while Ginny had brown eyes.

"Oh...umm...hi?"Ginny asked the girl.

"Hi" replied the other girl, "you can sit there if you want"she geatured to the empty seat opposite her"My names Alara Mclonners by the way. I hate my name. It sounds like we're all like Evil Scienticts who want to clone everyone or something."

Ginny sat down in the seat Alara geatured to."Well my name's Ginny Weasly, it sounds like a type of weasle or something. especially the way Malfoy says it ' weasle-bee"

Ginny And Alara smiled at eachother. "so what year are you?"Ginny asked.

"This is my first year." Alara repleid "You?"

"Same"Ginny said "so what house are you hoping for?"

Alara thought about it"i dunno yet...i mean i cant go in Slytherin 'cause im muggle born...so probaby...Griffindor i guess...how bout you"

"Griffindor probably...like with the fact that my whole family has been in griffindor...i cant imagine their faces if i end up in Slytherin...so no preasure or anything..."

"You have brothers and sisters at hogwarts?"Alara asked.

"yea...all brothers,four of them are here right now and two of them have already left...do you have any siblings Alara?"

"no im an only child."

"lucky you"Ginny said.

"not really...i mean its great sometimes like i get alot of attention and stuff...but it gets REALLY boaring"Alara said "so anyways...whats it like being Wizard born?"Alara blushed at the question, but Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"I guess its like...ummm... i dunno..."Ginny glansed at Alara"whats it like being-"

Ginny was interupted by the compartment door opening and a boy with blond hair and cold gray eyes walked in. Ginny knew who it was at once. It was Draco Malfoy, Her youngest brothers best friends enimy. He sneered "I guess its true..._ Another _weasly is coming to Hogwarts!" Malfoy noticed Alara looking at him "oh i didn't know that you had a twin weasle-bee."

"shove off Malfoy" Ginny said shutting the compartment door in his face.

Alara and Ginny continued to talk to eachother about randome things like Ginny would tell Alara about Quititch and Alara would tell Ginny about a muggle sport like soccer or hockey. They swore that no matter what house they were in they would stay best friends.

Eventually they decided that they should change before they got to school.When the train stopped, they got out onto the platform and wandered around. Ginny heard a voice over the crowd"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years"Alara looked around to see who said that and saw a gigantic man. He had to be at least twice the hieght of an average man and about three times as wide. "Thats us" Ginny said, as they walked towards him, and crossed the lake in a boat shared with two boys.

Ginny and Alara stood side by side in line facing the other students. as everyone was called up one by one to try on the hat, Alara and Ginny got more and more nervous. When it came to Alaras turn They glanced at eachother nervously and Alara ran off to be sorted.It took a very long time to decide witch house to put her in. Eventually the hat shouted SLYTHERIN for the whole hall to hear. Alaras eyes went wide and looked at Ginny in shock who mouthed _go on_ and Alara walked down to the Slytherin table. Ginny was the last to be sorted. She sat under the sorting hat while it wispered words of witch house when it shouted SLYTHERIN and stunned she took off the hat and walked over to the table to sit beside Alara.

"_I can't believe i got in Slytherin!"_Alara wispered to Ginny"_I mean I'm Muggle born..."_

"_I know"_ Ginny whispered back "_And what are the chances that we BOTH ended up in Slytherin?"_. Ginny looked over at the Gryffindor table of signs of her brothers...especialy Ron...but for some reason he wasn't there. Ginny just assumed that he was so angry that he had to leave the Great Hall.

After they both ate and talked their hearts out, alara noticed Malfoy coming and gave Ginny a little nudge and pointed to him. Malfoy sneered."Well done Weasletts, someone in your family has finally made it into the great Slytherin house".He looked over to the rest of the Weasley children were sitting before turning back to them,"Every year we Slytherins throw a party in the common roon to see if the new first years are really worthy of slytherin."he smirked"see you there"and walked off.


End file.
